


Going Big

by itstonedme



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstonedme/pseuds/itstonedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to Orlando's official Broadway debut on September 19, 2013.  Two costars and friends discuss their art and other things.  Orlando will reprise Legolas in <i>The Desolation of Smaug</i> (December 13, 2013) and Luke will portray Bard The Bowman.  Follow up story can be found in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1328254">Welsh Blessings</a>.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Fiction.  No disrespect intended for any parties mentioned in the story.</p>
<p>Feedback enjoyed.  First posted on Live Journal <a href="http://itstonedme.livejournal.com/86222.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Big

"Aramis!" Orlando calls out the first day he sees Luke on set of _The Desolation of Smaug,_ since both of them are late of _The Three Musketeers,_ circa 2011.

Luke turns to him and smiles, his hand already coming up so they can lock forearms and hug. "Bloom, you idiot, good to see you. About bloody time you got yourself down here. Hey, little man," he adds, looking down at the toddler gripping Orlando's pant leg. Luke bends forward so that the two of them are at eye level. "I remember when you were still inside your mommy, just waiting to be born. And here you are!"

"This is Flynn," Orlando says.

"Hello, Flynn," Luke smiles, bringing his fist up for a punch. Orlando nods when Flynn looks up to check before the youngster bats at Luke's knuckles.

Luke straightens and Orlando dramatically scans his wig and costume. "You look like Will Turner," he grins.

"Yeah?" Luke squints. "Who's Will Turner?" and they both laugh.

*

Luke is one of those actors whom Orlando had once hoped he would be – a _bona fide_ stage thespian whose acting chops can hold a live audience rapt, whose baritone timbre can carry to the last rows of loge and balcony. It's a rich heritage, Orlando supposes, being Welsh, coming from Richard Burton country.

Never mind Shakespeare and Marlowe, his own roots.

The two of them have talked about this. Luke had the advantage of honing his craft in the theatre for nearly a decade before he let a film camera capture his face, whereas Orlando was launched barely formed onto the global stage. The savaging of his talents that resulted over the years has marked him, he cannot deny it. His good looks and oft-described blandness have been the butt of many unkind reviews, but in his line of work, jobs are taken when offered and his life has been blessed as a result. No regrets. Well, maybe a few, but nothing that a few million haven't helped sort.

"Get back to the theatre," Luke has told him.

"I know, I know," Orlando replied at the time. "Where I will fall flat on my face for all the world to see. No escape, no denial, no anonymity."

Luke had smiled sympathetically. "Big risk comes with the fat paycheque. But you know it's what you need to do."

And Orlando knows Luke is right. He makes a note to talk to his people.

 *

Orlando thinks that Luke happens to look like the issue of something that Karl Urban and he might have produced if sperm and sperm had somehow been whipped together in a petrie dish and baked in a willing womb. There is something almost familial about him. This might explain why, as filming of _The Desolation_ proceeds, he finds himself drawn to pub time with Luke whenever the occasion permits.

Luke's not a ladies man, whereas Orlando is, married or not. To be clear, Orlando is true to his missus, but he enjoys the flirting game, and indulges himself as only a properly married man can. The ring on his left hand gives him the out. But it's still nice to know that he could pull if he wanted.

Orlando knows that Luke plays for the other team, not that he's adverse to this since he'd been known to play there as well back in the day. But times change. He knows that while Luke is coddling his beer, he watches Orlando banter with the ladies, bemused. When it's all said and done, though, Orlando is always back at Luke's table, grinning, sweating from a dance here or there, telling tales out of school. Luke quietly nods and smiles, and Orlando finds that his friend has wonderfully forgiving brown eyes.

One night, they are standing in the back lot of a pub, Orlando astride his rumbling Ducati that he has just kickstarted. Luke reaches out and puts his hand atop Orlando's helmet before he can hoist it onto his head.

"You all right to drive?" Luke asks soberly. He's going to grab a taxi himself.

"Yeah, yeah," Orlando dismisses happily. "No worries there." He looks at Luke, at the appropriate concern on his friend's face. "Here," he laughs just to put Luke at ease. He reaches out and grips the back of Luke's head so that he can pull him forward and lay a huge kiss on his cheek. "I'm not going far, and I'm not drunk."

It's not really noticeable, nor is it even telling, but as he plants his kiss, Orlando can feel Luke lean into it. At that moment, Orlando thinks that it might be nothing more than what friendly blokes do, but as he pulls away, he doesn't remove his hand and instead waits for Luke's glance.

Which Luke gives, with a shy smile. And he's not trying to move away from Orlando's grip.

In that instant, all Orlando can think of is something about falling flat on one's face, with no escape or denial. He tilts his chin forward and softly kisses Luke on the mouth. "Aren't we a poncy pair," he grins quietly.

"I didn't notice you kissing the girls in there," Luke murmurs around his own smile.

"That's because they don't look like Will Turner," Orlando says, sitting back, his hand falling away to rest for a moment on Luke's shoulder where he gives a squeeze.

Luke winces at the bald vanity of the comment and laughs, taking a step back. The moment has passed but it was a nice one. "Get home to your family, you big girl."

"See you tomorrow," Orlando says, lifting his helmet onto his head, and he motors slowly up the alley, Luke walking beside him, before accelerating off into the night.

 *

 There's an old-fashioned wired message waiting for Orlando in his dressing room at the end of his first week of previews for _Romeo and Juliet._ Anchoring it to his table are two toy figures of Bard The Bowman and Will Turner. 

   _"Broadway wasn't quite what I had in mind. Congratulations for going big rather than staying home. Luke."_

 


End file.
